Your Guardian Angel
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: This story is about two children who meet in a beautiful place and become friends over time. One has a horrible life and is seeking to find a friend to help her forget her misery, the other lives a unique life without much worries. How will things turn out? Rated K to be safe. One chapter story


**Okay, this story is told as a short story, so there is detail, but not so much detail to wear it is like series. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

There was once a young boy with handsome, short black hair who had a very kind heart and a sense of adventured. His skin was a healthy pale and had glacier blue eyes. Now this eight year old wasn't your average boy. Instead of picking on everyone or being social, he would sit under a tree or someplace peaceful while reading books. He loved books where the knight always slays the dragon and good always triumphs over evil; his name was Benjamin.

Benjamin was currently in the process of moving from the city into the great unknown of the woods. Now he had a benefit of moving into the woods: unlimited exploring. He heard of a field in the woods that had its own stream; he was determined to find it as soon as he could. He finally arrived at his house after an hour drive and he began unloading his things.

Soon after he finished unpacking he took off from his house and headed straight into the woods. After several hours of exploring he sighed in disappointment and headed home. He didn't get to find the field; but his journey wasn't in vain. Benjamin came across two fox burrows, eight rabbit holes, an old badger, a hidden cave, and an old tree house with moss covering the ladder about a mile or so away from his house. Something in his gut told him that the field was near the moss-covered tree house, so he decided he would return to the old fortress in the morning. Benjamin began getting ready for bed considering it was already night and he wanted to be up early for his expedition.

Deep in the woods was an old log home that held a poor family eating what little supper they had. An unhealthy girl around the age of eight was serving her parents who ate like ravenous wolves refusing to give any to the poor girl. Camellia had oily shoulder-length hair and empty, broken brown eyes that were filled with nothing but sorrow. Her skin was covered with dirt and bruises practically only skin and bones. Camellia's clothes were old, torn, and considerably too small for her. Her parents didn't do anything for their daughter except blame her for their current problems. Every night after supper they would throw her outside after beating her for something that she wasn't to be blamed for and make her sleep on their doorstep on the cold, damp earth. Once the lights were out in the home the girl would go the comfort of the field in the woods, or the old tree house. She felt safe there and away from harm.

Like usual, Camellia was beaten before being thrown outside. The only comfort she had were the crickets as she cried into the earth from the pain. She clutched the earth with her small hands before bringing her hands together to pray, "Dear Father in Heaven; Thank you for gracing my family with a shelter and food to eat. Thank you for the life you have blessed me with and the earth beneath my feet. I would really like a friend, so if I can find one, even an ant, please bless him, too. Amen."

Camellia sniffled as the tears slowed down and curled up ready for sleep. Despite the hard life she lives, she believes she should be grateful because there's always someone who is worse off than herself.

Camellia was woken up to her haired being pulled by her father to stand her up and a bucket being thrust into her arms. "Make yourself useful and go fetch us some damn water! You know your mother is allergic to sulfur water yet you let us run out! How dare you!" her father yelled as he smacked her face.

"I'm sorry, Father. I'll be back with some water," Camellia replied calmly in almost a whisper as she balanced herself on her feet and headed into the darkness of the woods.

Camellia hated to make her father wait so she practically ran when she was out of sight. She knew every path and burrow in the forest and which ones were used since she was in there more often than not. She loved how the light shined through the trees and all the peaceful noises of nature. Every routine was the same, but nature always seemed to change. There was always new life every day and prey would fall to the predator every day.

She did notice one difference in the field, however; a black haired boy was lying in the semi-short grass looking up at the cloud-covered sky. Never had she met anyone else in the woods so she was a little frightened. Camellia began inching closer to the stream making sure to give the boy a wide distance. _**Snap!**_ Camellia froze as the twig broke under her foot.

Benjamin looked up to see the girl looking at him with wide eyes. A smile graced his lips as he sat up, "Hello. My name's Benjamin. What's yours?"

"C-Camellia," she replied shyly as she continued making her way to the stream; her eyes never left the boy.

"It's nice to meet you. Do you live around here?" Benjamin asked as he stood up.

"Y-yes, I live about twenty minutes from here. Do you?" she said as her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, I just moved here yesterday from the city," he replied. "Need any help?"

"Oh, no thank you, I'm just fetching water for my parents."

Benjamin furrowed his eyebrows with confusion, "Why are your clothes too small for you?"

Camellia looked down in embarrassment, "I haven't got any other clothes..." she replied, "But I don't mind it. I'm grateful to have them."

"Do you want to meet here again tomorrow? I don't want to get you in trouble…" he asked with a frown.

A true smile that never appeared on her face before found its way on Camellia's face, "I would love to."

Benjamin grinned, "Don't be late, I'll be waiting."

With a nod, Camellia filled up her bucket and headed home smiling the whole way. She had finally found herself someone to call a friend. She felt like she had just won the lottery and everything would turn out just fine.

But they didn't. Her parents began getting more violent towards her as the days progressed. Every day Camellia would meet up with Benjamin in field; they would have the time of their lives pretending to be princes, princesses, dragons, and other beings from story books. Camellia would return home late which resulted in more beatings, scars, and cuts began making their way onto the girl's poor body. She continued smiling throughout the days no matter how bad things got. Benjamin escorted her home one day since they were bob cats wondering around the field but was instructed to stay in the dark of the woods, which he did.

A few month after their first meeting was different than normal. Camellia didn't go to the field; she had been confined to the house by her father who got sick of seeing his daughter so happy. Benjamin had been waiting for Camellia for two hours that day, but assumed she had slept in, so he continued to wait. He went to the stream and began skipping rocks; hours had passed and he still didn't see her. He frowned as he began to worry. Benjamin did notice that Camellia was getting more scratched up and she was getting thinner, but that didn't bother him; he still thought she was pretty because of her smile that greeted him throughout the weeks. He continued waiting for her when the sun began setting; he was lying down in the grass with his eyes closed as he worried.

The sound of shuffling feet got his attention as he looked up to see Camellia with dried blood on her face and arms looking at the ground. She was abnormally scrawny with her bones showing through her pale complexion. She looked at him with a lifeless expression, "Benj…you waited for me..?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Benjamin swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, "Yeah, all day."

Camellia smiled, "You didn't have to wait, silly."

He returned the smile, "I wanted to see if you were up for a game or adventure."

"You're so kind and thoughtful…" she said as a tear slipped from her eyes.

Benjamin frowned and walked up to her wiping away the tear, "Run away with me."

Camellia frowned, "B-but what if my parents find me? They would kill me…"

Benjamin pulled her into an embrace for comfort, "I can't see my best friend like this anymore…I don't want to see you suffer, you deserve more than what you have…"

"…I'll come with you, Benj…When do you want to leave?" she asked returning the hug as more tears began to fall from her face.

"I'll get you tomorrow before the sun rises, I need to pack a map and compass for our journey into the unknown," he grinned. Benjamin knew how Camellia longed for adventure like in the books he talked about, so he was going to give her one.

Camellia nodded before Benjamin walked her home where her father was waiting by the door. Benjamin remained in the darkness of the woods as he watched Camellia slowly make her way to her angry father.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted as he punched his daughter in the face causing her to fall on the damp ground.

"I-I was exploring…" she replied in a barely audible whisper.

"That does it! You aren't allowed out of my sights during the day! You make me want to puke, stupid girl!" he roared.

Benjamin watched in horror as he continued to beat his helpless friend. Tears welded up in his eyes as he took off towards his house to prepare for their departure. He never questioned Camellia where she got her injuries from, but he now regretted not asking. He wanted to protect his friend; it was now a rescue mission.

As promised, Benjamin arrived at Camellia's house before dawn and gently shook her shoulder, "Psst, Camellia, it's time to go."

Camellia's eyes slowly opened before recognizing her friend. With a silent nod she got up, "So where are we going?"

Before he could reply, grey hounds could be heard barking from inside the old wood home. "Doesn't matter, just run!" he said urgently as he grabbed Camellia's hand and began running.

Camellia began to panic as she heard her father yelling at the five hounds to track her. She knew they would never succeed in escaping the hounds; they were fast and intelligent. They came across a river flowing deep in woods, "Quick, get in! Dogs can't smell in water!" Benjamin said as Camellia followed him into the wide river.

The howling of the hounds could be heard as they began moving as fast as they could in the river as it got deeper and the current began picking up. "Camellia, get back here!" her father shouted as he came into view behind the hounds running beside them.

"We're not going to make it!" Camellia shouted before noticing the current getting real strong as it began going in a downward motion. "It's a waterfall! Benj!" she shouted frantically.

Benjamin grabbed her protectively and held her close, "Trust me, we will be fine."

Camellia hugged him with dear life and held him close to her person, "I trust you…"

With a nod Benjamin began paddling his feet pushing them towards the crashing waterfall. The fall's noise began growing until it was a roaring noise and became visible to the pair. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Trust me," he said calmly as he patted her head.

Camellia whimpered with fear as she saw the edge and clung to him as tightly as she could and nodded. Soon the pair fell over the edge as Benjamin flipped to where Camellia was essentially on top of him as they fell into the calm waters below. Benjamin was knocked unconscious during the fall and was unable to move. "Benjamin..? Benjamin, wake up!" Camellia said as she began frantically shaking him, "You have to get up!"

Her father had made it to the bottom of the falls and was pointing a gun at the unsuspecting girl, "Say 'goodbye'!" he shouted as he fired.

Camellia closed her eyes as the shot rang waiting for the pain; but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and noticed a bright, white light; protective arms were wrapped around her. She looked up at a smiling Benjamin with glorious white wings. "I told you to trust me," he said with a silky voice.

"W-what are you?" she asked in awe.

"Your guardian angel."


End file.
